jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Control Room
The Control Room is the feature in Jurassic World Evolution which players use to manage their parks on Isla Nublar and the islands of the Muertes Archipelago. The Control Room allows players to gain an insight into the progress of their park, including finances, dinosaur and facility ratings as well as reputation and contracts with the Hammond Foundation's three areas of interest - Science, Security and Entertainment. Additionally, the Control Room allows players to quickly navigate between Research, the Expedition Map, available fossils and the InGen Database. __TOC__ Divisions The Science Division, Entertainment Division, and Security Division's reputation is increased through various contracts that players must complete which then unlocks various rewards and missions. The control room is used to manage contracts, reputation, and missions by allowing the player to cancel or choose missions and contracts as well as manage reputation rewards and penalties. Finances Finances are managed through the basic measurements of a park's income, expenses, and resulting net profit per minute. The control room allows the player to get a complete overview of the various factors that make up a player's income and expenses both at the current moment, current month and previous month. Island Rating The rating of each island in Jurassic World Evolution is measured by combining both the dinosaur rating and the facility rating. The guest count in a park reflects the island rating and will thus increase in correlation with island rating. Dinosaur Rating Increasing the dinosaur rating of each island necessitates creating a park that is home to several unique species of dinosaur with fully extracted genomes and genetically modified attributes while avoiding welfare penalties caused by mistreatment. The total dinosaur rating needed to achieve 5 stars is shown in the associated section for every park. *'Base Rating' - The base rating of each dinosaur provides an inherent score unique to each species. Some dinosaurs, such as Struthiomimus, will generate a low base rating, while rarer and more spectacular species, such as Tyrannosaurus and Brachiosaurus, have a far higher base rating. *'Authenticity' - The authenticity rating is a score based on the percentage of each dinosaur's genome that has been extracted. A higher score indicates that the park is home to numerous dinosaurs with a 100% genome, while a lower score reflects incomplete genomes. *'Modifications' - The modification rating is based on dinosaurs which have been genetically modified with trait genes and the associated ratings increase each of these modifications provides. *'Combat Infamy' - The combat infamy rating is based on dinosaurs which have won fights against or hunted other dinosaurs which thus increases their infamy rating. *'Welfare Penalty' - A welfare penalty is applied to the dinosaur rating based on whether a dinosaur has reached low health, is malnourished or dehydrated, has contracted a disease, or has low comfort. *'Variety Penalty' - A low number of unique dinosaurs or a high number of a similar type will apply a variety penalty. This can be avoided by breeding a large number of dinosaurs from several different species. The control room for each park will demonstrate the number of different species needed to fulfil the variety need. *'Scenery Bonus' - Added in Update 1.8, this bonus is increased by placing scenery items from the Scenery tab such as trees and rocks. Individual scenery items will increase the overall dinosaur rating of dinosaurs that are in their general vicinity. *'Paleobotany Bonus '- Only available with the Claire's Sanctuary DLC, the Paleobotany Bonus is increased by using paleofeeder to feed herbivorous dinosaurs their preferred food types produced in the Greenhouse. If herbivores are fed incompatible food types, their overall rating will decrease. Lifespan is also increased or decreased if the proper or improper food is fed to the park's dinosaurs respectively. Facility Rating The Facility Rating is a reflection of several park factors as they relate to guest needs. Safety *'Guest Injuries' - Injuries resulting from both dinosaur attacks and storm damage will negatively impact the facility rating of the island. This negative impact is temporary and is reflected in the guest injury lawsuits section. *'Shelter Protection' - By building Emergency Shelters at key locations across the island, guests are provided protection against anomalous events. However, unnecessarily keeping shelters open will also negatively impact the facility rating. Capacity *'Operational Hotels' - The amount of operational Hotels increases guest capacity. Players will generally need to build 2-5 hotels to fulfil this rating depending on the island. .]] Guest Satisfaction *'Dinosaur Visibility' - The Dinosaur Visibility rating can be improved through the visibility range that results from placing Viewing Galleries, Viewing Platforms, Jurassic Tours, Hotels, and Gyrostations. Placing monorail tracks above enclosures also improves visibility. *'Food Rating' - Buildings such as the Fast-Food building and Restaurant improve the food rating of the island and should ideally be placed close to hotels and popular dinosaur enclosures. *'Drink Rating' - Buildings such as the Fast-Food building and The Bar improve the drink rating of the island and should ideally be placed close to hotels and popular dinosaur enclosures. *'Fun Rating' - Buildings such as the Bowling Alley and Arcade improve the fun rating of the island and should ideally be placed close to hotels and popular dinosaur enclosures. *'Shopping Rating' - Buildings such as the Clothes Shop and Gift Shop improve the shopping rating of the island and should ideally be placed close to hotels and popular dinosaur enclosures. *'Transport Rating' - The transport rating is important to parks built on larger islands such as Isla Sorna and Isla Tacaño. To achieve a high transport rating, players must build a Monorail Station at key locations across the island, allowing guests to quickly travel from one part of the island to another. *'Restrooms Rating' - The amount of Restrooms increases guest satisfaction. Ideally they should be placed close to hotels and popular dinosaur enclosures. Further reading Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Browse Category:InGen Database